The Poetry of Time
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: A series of poems based on each of the episodes in series 3 of Doctor Who. As such may contain spoilers.


**Poem: Dear Doctor **

Dear Doctor,

Please come soon.

Because you see Doctor,

There are Judoon.

You must believe me Doctor,

They're on the moon.

Oh, come on Doctor,

I'm not a loon.

So my Doctor,

Don't come in June.

Because silly Doctor

We'll run out of air soon.

I know clever Doctor,

That this isn't a cartoon.

But dear Doctor,

Stop this hospital going boom.

**Poem: Would thee smell as sweet? **

Would thee smell as sweet,

If garlic you did eat?

Why dust thou,

Have breath like a sow?

Would thee smell as sweet,

If you kept your teeth neat?

Why dust thou,

Say kiss me now,

when your breath is not so sweet?

**Poem/Song: The Open Road **

"We were in a traffic jam,

till the end of time,

but now we can

If we think it's fine

Join the open road...

Woo!

Just headin' up to the

Open Road

Yeah!

People used to get lost,

on the Motorway

But now the Doctor

has found a way

To join the open road

Woo!

Just me, my band and

the open road…"

**Poem: Time Wasted **

Turning back time,

with a flick of a switch.

Didn't see the signs,

and notice the hitch.

My plans a mess,

didn't stand the test.

I'm feeling less and less,

like I'm one of the rest.

**Poem: Here comes the sun **

Here comes the sun,

It burns all in its path.

Here comes the sun

It's not meant to make you laugh.

Here comes the sun,

Burning through me.

Here comes the sun,

It just wants to be left alone you see.

Here comes the sun,

Even the Doctor's not immune.

Here comes the sun,

We'll all be dead soon.

Here comes the sun,

Because of what she has done.

Here comes the sun,

It's cooled, now it is one.

**Poem: Tainted Memories **

Tainted memories,

A stolen moment.

Long journeys,

Worlds in torment.

Snatches of time,

Creatures beyond comprehension.

Monsters and signs,

People from another dimension.

Who is he?

Who are they?

Who is she?

What should I say?

**Poem: One Second **

One second.

One minute.

One moment.

One mistake.

Look left.

Look right.

Look straight ahead.

Look behind you.

Blink once,

And regret it.

Blink twice,

Didn't expect it.

New time.

New life.

New place.

New home.

**Poem: My Utopia **

Which is your Utopia?

Of flesh,

Of spirit,

Of soul,

Of mind,

Of hope,

Of faith,

Of imagination,

Of reality,

Of mankind?

What will you do with your new life?

Evil,

Good,

Or something in between?

Will you make a choice?

Go back,

Stay behind,

Hitch a ride,

Steal a ship,

Or just do nothing?

I am a Time Lord,

I will create my own Utopia,

I will do as I please,

I will take my chance,

I will live again!

**Poem: No rest for the wicked **

No rest for the wicked,

no time to play.

Just the pounding of drums in my head,

every single day.

What does it mean?

Who's to say?

I can't even dream,

without the beat ruining it in some way.

There it goes,

pounding in my head.

No one else knows,

Maybe they'll stop when I'm dead.

No rest for the wicked,

not today.

Not ever satisfied,

No how, not ever, no way.

**Poem: The Beat Goes On **

If there's a drum beat,

in your head,

put a tune to it.

What's that song?

Is it old or is it new?

What does it mean to you?

Does it tell of events long ago?

Or of things yet to show?

Will it knock you low?

Just dance to that melody,

let the music wash over you.

Sway to the beat,

if you think its neat.

Go with the flow,

its not what you know,

that drives you on,

to war or peace.

That's down to what you saw,

in that gaping maw,

of raw time and space.

**Poem: Hearts of Stone **

The Doctor holds the flaming torch,

as the Master sleeps on the funeral pyre.

From the distance Lucy must watch,

but is her husband gone for sure.

They both morn in different ways,

she misses the love her husband displayed,

while the Doctor remembers the old days,

as they observe where the Master lays.

**Poem: Lucy in the sky **

My lord and master,

I will obey.

Whatever is his pleasure,

I will do today.

I have nothing left,

no point to anything.

It all ends in death,

but my Master life will bring.

I love my master,

my husband dear.

No matter what disaster,

him to me does not endear.

A black eye,

a mean word.

I must endure,

all for my lord.

Through thick and thin,

for better or worse.

I will always obey him,

that is my blessing and curse.

**Poem: Forgiveness **

If an enemy he can forgive,

then the remains of his people he saves.

But if there is someone who can't forgive,

then the Doctor must accept an end to what he craves.

I forgive you,

the Doctor says.

I forgive you,

he declares.

I forgive you,

he utters as an enemy he did embrace.

I forgive you,

he says although he can't forget or face.

I forgive you,

are his words.

I forgive you,

for a moment he believes.

Forgiveness is what he needs,

to save the situation.

But who needs forgiveness more,

the Master or the Doctor?

**Poem: I'm so sorry **

I'm so sorry hangs in the air,

For the dead and the lost.

This is the Doctor's prayer.

I'm so sorry,

he says out loud.

I'm so sorry,

he whispers in a crowd.

He once had a word for every situation,

now only one phrase,

is his salvation.

I'm so sorry,

said with meaning,

or is it just a hollow apology?


End file.
